


Oodi Harrylle

by Giraffvinu



Series: Leijonanpentu [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Romance, Smuttish, Suomi | Finnish, mpregin jälkeen, romantiikkaa, seksihköä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Se pyöri ja lipoi kuin irrallisena Harrysta itsestään ja ajoi Ronin hulluuden partaalle.





	Oodi Harrylle

**Author's Note:**

> Sarjan ensimmäinen ficci englanniksi: [Anomaly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12564236) (Explicit, in English)
> 
>  
> 
> **Varoitus: Mpreg eli tarinassa viitataan raskaana olleeseen mieheen! Tarinassa mainittu lapsi on Harryn ja Ronin biologinen poika!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Selailin Finin ficlettihaastetopikkia ja silmiin pisti haastesana 'luonnonlahjakkuus'. Siitä tää lähti. Kiitokset kaniotukselle avusta ja kärsivällisyydestä <3 ja mtm:lle nopeasta pika-avusta ja tahkoamisesta <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Ronin täytyi myöntää, että Harry oli luonnonlahjakkuus. Millään muulla tavoin ei voinut kuvata sitä, miten hyvältä tämän huulet tuntuivat. Kuinka ne välillä kiristyivät ja puristivat, välillä heltyivät ja hellivät, suorastaan hyväilivät.

Niiden väri myös muuttui. Eniten Ron piti niistä, kun ne olivat punaiset ja herkullisen kosteat. Tai kun Harry avasi silmänsä ja lipaisi alahuultaan. Virnisti tavalla, joka sai odotuksen muljahtamaan Ronin vatsanpohjassa. Se oli tietävä ilme. Silloin Ron oli varma, että joutuisi vielä kerjäämään ja vaikertamaan ja haluamaan enemmän ja kovempaa sitä, mitä ikinä olikaan saamassa.

Eniten Ron kuitenkin piti Harryn kielestä. Se oli notkea ja kuuma. Se saattoi hetkessä muuttua leveästä, pehmeästä tyynystä kiinteäksi, kovaksi puikoksi, joka ylsi uskomattoman syvälle pienimpiinkin koloihin! Se pyöri ja lipoi kuin irrallisena Harrysta itsestään ja ajoi Ronin hulluuden partaalle.

Juuri tälläkin hetkellä se viisti Ronin äärimmäisen herkän alavatsan yli, pysähtyi sipaisemaan joka ikistä raskausarpea; Ron ei ollut saanut korjauttaa niitä pois. Se kostutti matalalle valahtaneiden boksereiden vyötärönauhan alle katoavaa punaista karvavanaa, kaivautui sen keskelle, lipoi hetken ylemmäs ja palasi jälleen takaisin.

Kaikkein parasta Harryssa oli kuitenkin se, että kun kaikki oli ohi ja Ron kykeni tuskin ajattelemaan, saati sitten puhumaan, Harry piti hänestä huolen. Peitteli, kietoutui, kuiskutti korvaan sanoja, niitä kaikkein parhaimpia. Rakasti.


End file.
